phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Baljeet Tjinder
Age Wait a minute.How can it be Baljeet age the same as mishti if Mishti age says:Probably the same as baljeet Explain that —(unsigned comment by Vicyorus at 23:45, 25 July 2009) :The age hasn't been specified in any episode. It has now been removed. — RRabbit42 02:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) That is how i like it.Right things is equal to good things. ::Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, Baljeet's age says probally 9. I thought all the kids were "less than 15". Am I missing something? I didn't change it myself incase it has just been confermed he is 9. What's the real scoop?--Platypuslover11 22:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Some vandal changed it. I'm semi-protecting the page as people changing ages on character articles is getting too much. The Flash {talk} 22:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Um, Flash, I did that... Phinster talk to the Phinster 19:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Well then, "Probably 9" is completely and utterly speculation, which I've told everyone a thousand times is not acceptable on this wiki. Please don't do it again, Phinster. The Flash {talk} 23:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, it was for all the kids? I thought only Phineas and Ferb were less than fifteen? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::: P & F are officially "less than 15" as per Dan. All other kids have not had their ages mentioned at all. Except for Vanessa, Candace and Lloyd Wexler, pretty much every single person in the show has never had their age revealed. "Age: Unknown" is the simplest way to address this at this time. — RRabbit42 05:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thats what I thought. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::As per the New York Times' Times Talk, Phineas and Ferb are "9 or 10". I think they said that at the beginning of the series, they pictured Baljeet as being seven or eight. http://livestre.am/RzlY is the link. Across the Second Dimension is this close? Whoa. Urgent News: Bill S.978 is evil. Look it up Joe! 15:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Nickname I've removed the nickname part - first off, I'm really opposed to putting it any where. Second, they said it once - unless they call him it again it's not really a nickname, right? The Flash {talk} 19:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::How often do you hear Buford say Baljeet's name? Not too often, for all that could be known Buford always calls him that. You seem to really dislike infoboxes, why is that? felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't dislike infoboxes - that's off topic, I don't like them used on stubs where they surpass even the content. We're not going to assume it, there's no point in stating his nickname. Does Paul McCartney say he's nicknamed "Pauly" or does w:c:starwars:Luke Skywalker say he's called "Lukey"? No. If Buford actually calls him "Jeet" more than this one time, then whatever, but I'm supposed to doing anything other than putting their name in the "name" field in infoboxes. The Flash {talk} 19:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well it won't be for a while because Buford rarely speaks much less say other peoples' name, and besides, why do we have Candace marked as Candy then? She called herself it once, but that was only once felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Like I said, I never agreed with any of the stuff that happened without a discussion, like this. The Flash {talk} 01:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you have a discussion for everything, nothing will get done. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Never said anything like that. Look, I'm saying I'm opposed to putting nicknames in infobox titles. The Flash {talk} 01:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Where do you want it? In image captions? We always seem to have had nicknames in the infobox? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::I don't remember it being used until recently. I don't think it needs to be on the page at all, but if it needs to be, put it in the lead or in the Background Information. The Flash {talk} 02:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::How do you define recently? o.O felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Phineas calls Baljeet, "Jeet" in the Baljeatles, so that makes it his nickname according to the OP, right? Also, Isabella's mom called her "Isa" but it was with a strong e sound in Hide and Seek felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still sticking firm on he fact that nicknames are useless. The Flash {talk} 16:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::That is fine to stick to, but according to your post above, it is his nickname. felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Baljeet Rai who does the voice of baljeet and how old he/she :Look, if you want to know, it's Maulik Pancholy and age you can find out in his page. One more thing, look at Baljet's Infobox, if you don't believe me. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 23:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hands I see that Baljeet is both left-handed and right-handed (Raging Bully, Bubble Boys). Am I right? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) His surname I notice that, ever since we started this Wiki, we've been long referring to Baljeet with the surname "Patel", but I can't remember any instance of it being given as that on the show. Is his last name as we know it for real, and if it is, where did we find it out? --JeremyCreek 07:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :"Patel" comes from Wikipedia. Normally, we would move the page to just "Baljeet", but we're supposed to learn more about Baljeet's family in a couple more episodes, so we can change it after those air if we need to. — RRabbit42 16:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::All the Baljeet episodes have aired, and the only thing we've learned is that Mishti's last name is Patel. I know it's like Smith or Jones for Indian names (or Singh for Hindus), but it should probably be removed unless or until some other source can give them a different name.--Rognik 02:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) His last name is Rai - --Swampym 19:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :There seems to be an issue with using this last name, and Swampy has requested that these references be removed. His reasoning wasn't shared, but there's probably some conflict of interest with another person named Baljeet Rai they were unaware of. Ferbot is working to fix the issue. —Topher (talk) 21:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :In Spain he is named "Baljeet Raj", I only say it I'm not saying that it's his last name.PAC O'er and Out! 07:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Some of these details about Baljeet might be parodies of stuff we've been coming up with for Ferb... OK, so you know how Baljeet has a friend named Mishti who is is a girl and lives in India and comes to visit Baljeet in the episode "That Sinking Feeling"? Well, I think that that might be a parody of something from Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Basically, it's about a girl named Emily from Great Britain that comes to visit Ferb. I don't know when that story was created, or when "That Sinking Feeling" was written/produced, or if the creators even go to fanon at all, but it's a possibility that Mishti might be based off of Emily. Also, in one of the commercials for Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation, we see Baljeet kissing some random girl because they're caught under the mistletoe. Put that with Misthi, as well as Ginger's crush on Baljeet, and we can see that Baljeets got a lot of girlfriends, right? Well, that might be a parody of all the shipping wars that's been going on about Ferb. He's constantly being paired with Vanessa or Gretchen, and there are multiple stories on fanon that deal with Ferb getting a girlfriend, there's the possibility that Ferb might marry Isabella ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"), and there are people out there who actually ship FerbxIsabella, and there's this one person who thinks Ferb should be with Adyson... are you getting my drift here? So, yeah, the creators might be basing Baljeet on all this stuff we've been coming up with for Ferb, I don't know why, though... --Smilez221 01:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :because despite the Fireside Girls making fun of Ginger for her crush on Jeet, he is clearly Danville's resident stud, must be the suspenders Bobtherandomguy 15:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if the writers would project fans giving Ferb lots of girlfriends onto Baljeet. I think it's just silly that the gang's 'nerd' character is getting more action than the cool, suave (and naive) main characters.--Rognik 02:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) if you look at the stockings on the comershl when the "random girl" you will see mom dad and wendey so yay her name is wendey-emilee i dont have a thing I ship Baljeet and Ginger, but sometimes these Ferb/Baljeet wars go too far! If Baljeet gets paired with Ginger/Wendy/Mishti, it happens. If he doesn't, then he wasn't meant to be with those girls. Tpffan5196 02:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Two Personality sections There are currently two personality sections for Baljeet, one right after the other. Normally, I would just remove the title of one so that it becomes one large section, but I think there might be some overlap and I think someone with more patience than me should read through them both and ensure the sections are different, or if one section could be renamed as something else. —Rognik 04:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The comic cameo LOL! It's so funny in the last panel: Random Guy "I knew you shouldn't have added curry" and Baljeet's response "It's not inherently evil". Just like Day of the Living Gelatin. ---Zacbio--Agent Z 01:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Move I recommend the move of this page to "Baljeet" No evidence shown on-screen gives his last name as Patel, and in fact it is likely that given Baljeet's mom's insistence that the Patel's are here, in reference to Mishti(and probably her family) that it is not in fact his last name. Bobtherandomguy 07:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Who came up with Baljeet's name being Patel anyway?Knarrow02 03:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That is a very good question... >.> I will check the history. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::It was Flash felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Can Someone e-mail Swampy to find out what Baljeet's last name is. ~Knarrow02 :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes :I would email him but he never responds... :( felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::According to what was above, the surname 'Patel' comes off of Wikipedia, but we have also heard the name Patel from Baljeet's mom, saying, "Baljeet, the Patels are here!" This would actually make Mishti have the surname 'Patel', and therefore her page would be 'Mishti Patel', not 'Mishti'. And Felinoel, I know how you feel, he didn't reply to me either. Mrs. Martella Um, hello? 21:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) So how do we know his last name is Rai? Jupiter Juice 2010 00:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Jeff "Swampy" marsh told us afew weeks ago. Isabella and Lego Liker 01:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Quote Change I think that perhaps the main quote should be changed to something about school and Baljeet's intelligence. Does anyone agree? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 13:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... possibly... felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The Fireside Girls Don't think Baljeet's Cute? I mean, it could be for some other reason. If we could get into the other Fireside Girls' heads (besides Ginger) then we'd know for sure. But in the episode "Bubble Boys" it was left ambiguous. They could just be jealous... or maybe it's something else... We don't really know so why does it say that the Fireside Girls don't think Baljeet's cute? - Girl U. Dontno 01:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Milly and Katie took off Ginger's 'I Just saw a Cute boy' patch in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". Isabella and Lego Liker 03:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, only Milly and Katie took off the "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch from Ginger. Holly probably only didn't like what Baljeet was doing. Also on the patches article, it says that if everyone disagrees, it can be removed. Only two Fireside Girls removed it and it never said that. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I guess I get it. Milly and Katie took off the 'I just saw a cute boy patch' off of Ginger because they didn't think Baljeet was cute. Well, when you think about it, that's the most logical explanation. - Girl U. Dontno 02:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Will Baljeet ever figure out Ginger likes him a lot? I hope so. They should make another episode that shows Ginger's crush on Baljeet. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Future Episode http://livestre.am/RzlY I may not remember correctly, but in that video, I recall them saying that in a future episode, he will participate in the Tour De France. If this is correct, then should this be added? Or should we wait? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Alem:' Wow, we make a great team. ]][[User talk:NotAGothChick101| Candace: Yes, yes we do.]] 18:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'd wait. Isn't he a little young to be in a world-famous bike race? Yes, yes he is. At least that takes place in the summer. No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 18:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Voice It's me or his voice change from the first season to now? PAC O'er and Out! 07:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it definitely does. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 12:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Feeling For Isabella Did he has a feeling for Isabella? Rory sugar123 (talk) 09:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Read Isabella's section under Relationships on the main page, <3 (talk) 21:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) real last name https://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/269235804394631170 :O: 20:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Here is photographic evidence: Knarrow02 (talk) 08:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : I've seen it yesterday, and I think everyone agrees so changing it now. Patrickau 26 (talk) 09:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Change picture Due the fact that Baljeet's image is from the 1st season, what do u thing about changing it for this one?, Its for the 2nd season but it describes perfectly how Baljeet is. Troly (talk) 10:14, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandals Seriously what is these vandals deal are they stupid enough to not know he's Indian, or not realize their actions don't last! Yours Truly Valenthyne (talk) 01:19, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry to say it, but we might need to fully protect the page, and make me an admin if edits want to be made, this page is still a target for vandalism even after being semi'ed. Just keep editing, Just keep editing... 02:44, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :: The page is now fully protected. And for future reference, Valenthyne, it's better to let me know via message wall about any vandals. KinHikari "Ichi! Jū! Hyaku! Sen! " 17:31, November 21, 2019 (UTC) surname sources I think we can improve the 'background information' section in some regards. "based on the original Wikipedia entry" is too vague for example. WHICH entry? Obviously not the first instance on 18 July 2006 which is a stub just mentioning that Tisdale is voicing Candace. We need to find the specific diff when someone added "Patel" and link to it and specify the date, if possible, to be most informative. I'll see if I can track that down. As for this: :In the Spanish version, he was named "Baljeet Rai" once. We can do BETTER. "Once" should mean we should be able to isolate the specific episode in which "Rai" was used, assuming that was true at all. If we can't do that, then how do we even know it is true? Furthermore, we should be explaining the sentence in which it was spoken to make sure we are not merely misunderstanding the Spanish language. Misty from Pokemon, for example, was long though to be called "Yawa Kasumi" in the original Japanese based on a misunderstanding of the Japanese language. We hashed this out over at w:c:Pokemon:Talk:Misty_(anime)#Yawa_surname where eventually someone actually listened to the full raw in context and it's based on a line she says in the first movie: :Sekai no bishoujo, na wa Kasumi. You ga you nara Hanada gimu no gimu reeda ni natte ita onna no ko. I'm worried we might make a similar mistake here. https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/rai#Spanish mentions it is the Spanish for "ride" so how do we someone isn't saying "Baljeet ride" ? We need the complete sentence from Spanish to translate (and an episode title, preferably a video clip) to confirm this. talk2ty 17:53, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Patel etymology I managed to track down when it was added to Wikipedia. Check the following link: :Wikipedia:Special:Diff/225480650 Wikipedia:User:Dthdc4 added it 22:32, 13 July 2008 I think this more specific information is a lot better than "the original Wikipedia entry" because this was NOT the original Wikipedia entry. PAF had an entry for more than 2 years before Patel was added. For a long time we just called him "Baljeet", although there were months at the start he was called "Bajeet" I guess because people couldn't hear the L. talk2ty 18:05, February 20, 2020 (UTC) ::Impressive. -Vozhan (talk) 22:12, February 20, 2020 (UTC)